El que quiera entender que entienda
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: Light y Kira compartiendo un mismo cuerpo, corazones y mentes destrozadas, una amenaza peor que kira y Kagami Taro, todo esto y mas en esta historia xD ...YAOI LXLIGHT Y OTRAS
1. Chapter 1

HOLI XD

* * *

Todo lo que quería era dormir, estaba demasiado cansado, todo el día sentado en una silla frente a la intensa luz de un computador no era tan fácil como suena, no lo es si tienes como jefe a el mejor detective del mundo, más que como compañero de trabajo lo trataba como a su sirviente. Le pedía, no, le ordenaba que le trajera café, le acercara el carrito de dulces que bien solo tenía que estirar su brazo y jalarlo, pero no, Light estaba más cerca del carrito y podía hacerle esa gran favor, solo faltaba que le pidiera le diera de comer en la boca como a un bebe.

A cierto, lo ha hecho.

Pero Light no recordaba que hizo aquella vez que Ryuzaki, todavía no se dignaba a decirle su nombre real, con la excusa de que escribía algo importante y tenía sus dos manos ocupadas, le dijo en su típico tono monótono que tomara su tenedor y le pusiera en su boca la ultima fresa de su pastel de chocolate, el azabache al término de su orden abrió grande la boca esperando su fruta. El castaño solo recuerda haberse levantado de su silla apenas ofendido, pero ofendido era poco comparado a lo que sentía Kira.

Al día siguiente Matsuda le contó a Light los destrozos, palabras y peleas que hizo Kira, el castaño pensó por un momento en ir a disculparse con L pero al instante desistió de esa idea, el cómo Light también tenía su orgullo y por ningún motivo se volverá a disculpar con el detective ojeroso.

Volviendo al principio, Yagami ya se encuentra en su cama con pijama y a punto de dormir, cierra sus ojos color miel y al instante su respiración se vuelve calmada y su expresión se relaja.

-Ya se durmió...-

Dice L quien a través de un monitor miraba atentamente los movimientos de Light, nadie excepto Watari sabían que las cámaras seguían en funcionamiento en cada rincón del cuartel general, ningún cuarto es la excepción.

Pero como es que Light duerme en una habitación bajo el mismo techo que L? Retrocedamos unos meses atrás. La persecución del que se creía era Kira se daba por finalizada, Higuchi estaba acorralado, la Death Note era descubierta y esta se dirigía a manos del detective L y enseguida Light la toco y miles de escenas se metían a la fuerza en su cabeza haciéndolo gritar desesperadamente, L trato de calmarlo pero el castaño lo dejo sin habla con lo que le dijo... -Yo...soy Kira!-dijo con las manos en el cabello jalándoselo como queriendo arrancárselo.

L siempre soñaba con esa frase saliendo de la boca de Light, aunque no de esa manera, un Light angustiado, asustado, desesperado, confundido y demás adjetivos que nunca creyó ver en él, pero ahí estaba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Light dejo de temblar y ahora reía descontroladamente

-Que suce...?-pregunto L pero fue interrumpido por mas risas maníacas.

-Era una broma...-

Respondió Light ya sin ningún ápice de la escena anterior, le sonrió a Ryuzaki para darle a entender que lo olvidara, le explico que no pudo resistirse y quería ver su expresión al soltarle semejante verdad, con la excusa de comprobar los nombres de la libreta con la de los criminales asesinados se quedó con la libreta, el instinto de L hizo que le arrebatara a Light la libreta pero era demasiado tarde.

-OH mira Ryuzaki-

El castaño con una inconscientemente amplia sonrisa señalaba afuera donde tenían a Huguchi ya esposado y metiendole en le auto pero al cabo de unos segundos este se empezó a retorcer de dolor y murió.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ Y AHORA SIGUES TU RYUZAKI O DEBERIA LLAMARTE ELLE LAW...ARG!-

Kira había empezado a escribir el verdadero nombre de L, que como lo había descubierto...el azabache no entendía pero el hecho de que lo supiera lo había dejado congelado y no reaccionaba, solo pensaba en que iba a morir, pero eso no ocurrió, a mitad de su apellido, Kira se detuvo y sus manos volvieron a su cabeza como si le doliera.

-Basta! Ya no quiero matar más gente...-

-Silencio! y quédate...quieto...YO...SERÉ...EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO!-

-NO! RYUZAKI...AYÚDAME...DETENME...MATA L!-

El nombrado al fin reacciono, aunque solo su cuerpo, porque su mente no digería lo que pasaba, era claramente una pelea entre dos personas diferentes pero en un solo cuerpo, Light Yagami y Kira.

Y kira iba ganando.

L logro alejar la libreta del castaño y inmovilizarlo, llamo a Watari.

·············································································

Ya de regreso al cuartel, Soichiro y los demás agentes se sorprendieron de que nada más llegar encontrara a Light atado y amordazado en una silla, Soichiro corrió hacia su hijo.

-Light, light hijo estas bien? qué pasa? porque estas atado?-le decía mientras le quietaba la venda de la boca e iba a seguir liberándolo de las manos.

-Le recomiendo que no haga eso señor Yagami-dijo L lo más calmado que pudo aparentar.

-Me puedes explicar que significa esto, L-exigió aun tratando de liberar a su hijo.

-Light Yagami ha confesado ser Kira-respondió dejando atónitos a todos.

Soichiro miro a su hijo, este no levantaba el rostro, no había dicho nada desde que lo vio y quito la mordaza, ahora que lo recuerda al estar consiente no pidió ayuda cunado los demás llegaron, también noto lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, la boca le temblaba, todo su demás cuerpo estaba rígido.

-Light...eso es cierto?-dijo alejándose un poco.

-...si-

El señor Yagami se sintió mareado, Aizawa y Mogi se dieron cuenta y lo llevaron a sentar, solo esperaban que no le volviera a dar otro infarto.

-Yagami-san, cálmese por favor, esto no es todo, tal vez alivie un poco su pena-dijo mas para si L.

El jefe quería gritar pero decidió confiar en L, y en su hijo, algo en Light le advertía de algo bueno, después de todo es y será siempre su querido hijo.

-Light esta arrepentido, me ha pedido que lo lleve a la silla o si prefiero encerrarlo para siempre en una celda, ya que vivir para solo sufrir es peor que simplemente morir. Fueron sus palabras...-

No sabían que pensar, estaban de acuerdo pero a la vez no, no querían eso para el castaño, lo merecía pero...no sabían como acompañar ese pero.

Además había algo más.

-Otra cosa...-

Antes de que preguntaran que otra cosa había, Watari había llegado con una cubeta llena de agua fría, incluso tenia hielo, los policías tenían un leve presentimiento de para que la usarían. Y si, sin que Soichiro lo pudiera impedir el agua se le fue arrojada a Light, L se acercó y le dijo lo más cerca que pudo a la cara de Light.

-Que ocurre, Kira? ¿No puedes admitir que has perdido? He ganado yo...-

Light esbozo una sonrisa, levanto el rostro, sus ojos tenían un pequeño destello rojizo, rió a carcajadas otra vez.

-...Nunca acabaran conmigo, estaré aquí para siempre, este mundo es mío, me pertenece...YO SOY UN DIOS!-

* * *

ESPERO sus comentarios y criticas xd


	2. Chapter 2

Light esbozo una sonrisa, levantó el rostro, sus ojos tenían un pequeño destello rojizo, rio a carcajadas otra vez.

-...Nunca acabaran conmigo, estaré aquí para siempre, este mundo es mío, me pertenece...YO SOY UN DIOS!-

CAPITULO 2

-Yo soy un Dios...-susurro entre sueños.

Cuando Light dormía era más fácil para Kira hacerse del control, Light no sabía de las cámaras pero Kira si, intento dejarle mensajes pero L siempre se las arreglaba para interceptarlos, el castaño, lo único que sabía era la existencia de Kira, en cambio Kira podía ver todo lo que Light hacía. Es fácil hacer aparecer al asesino pero no desaparecerlo, a menos que este quiera, se pensaba que si intentaba atentar contra la vida de alguien, escapar o incluso siquiera pensarlo, Light lo detendría y retomaría el control pero...Kira ya intento escapar una vez del cuartel, no lo logro gracias al sistema de seguridad y manejo de Watari, pero esperaban algún titubeo causado por Light pero en Kira no había ninguna duda de lo que hacía y haría una vez estuviera en libertad. Definitivamente malo.

Por qué Kira si y Light no?

Pensaba L sentado en su típica forma y con su pulgar en la boca, mientras en el monitor se veía al castaño, como Kira, sentado al borde de la cama, miraba con odio directamente hacia una cámara, sabia donde exactamente estaba cada una de las cámaras, durante una semana las rompió todas pero estas volvían a ser instaladas en el mismo lugar, esa provocación era la que lo hizo seguir destrozando la habitación por siete días seguidos.

La siguiente semana, mientras por el día Light resolvía casos, como parte de su castigo por ser Kira, aunque no eran problemas difíciles, a L le extraño que Light no le reclamara eso, pensó que dada su posición, light creía no tener ningún derecho de decir algo al respecto, esperaba que Kira se hiciera presente y hablara por él, al principio no le daba mucha importancia, pero en la noche, Kira se lo recordaba, a él no le gustaba que lo menospreciaran, ni una parte de él debe ser subestimada.

La segunda semana de "arresto domiciliario" se la paso gritando a todo pulmón de todo, como un esquizofrénico insultaba a todos los agentes, a Watari y sobre todo al azabache, reía por momentos y volvía a dirigirse a la cámara para seguir insultando.

A la mañana siguiente, Light no se explicaba su repentino dolor de garganta.

Tercera semana, Light aún no se recuperaba del shock de ser el mayor asesino en masa de la historia, estaba distraído, deprimido, resolvía los casos perfectamente pero eran fáciles para su intelecto, le tomaba más tiempo de lo que se esperaría de él, no hablaba con nadie, ni con su padre, ni nadie más de sus familiares.

Ya se le pasara, pensaban todos.

En cuanto a Kira, esa semana estuvo pensativo, de vez en cuando sonreía, dando a entender que había resuelto uno de sus tantos conflictos o al fin tenía un plan. Si Light no quería hablar, Kira lo hará? con esa idea en mente, el detective coloco un dispositivo para poder hablar sin tener que estar en la misma habitación con quien quiere verlo muerto.

No funciono.

Kira no decía una palabra, solo se reía de L, y de vez en cuando un pequeño insulto por no dejar que Light leyera sus pequeñas notas que le dejaba. Nadie aparte de Watari sabía de la vigilancia así que no podía pedirle a alguien más que intentara entablar una conversación con Kira, aunque quien querría hacerlo.

Y así pasaron meses, Light recuperándose muy lentamente pero ya había un progreso, y Kira, lo único que podía hacer era pensar pero solo con eso se notaba que llevaba ventaja sobre los demás, en que, no sabían pero el sentimiento de que iban perdiendo terreno los invadía cada día mas, tal vez solo era un truco de Kira, era un manipulador de primera y sabiendo que era observado sacaría provecho de ello, y que mejor plan que sembrar incertidumbre.

Y L cayó en la trampa.

Se obsesiono tanto con Kira que se olvidó por completo de todo a su alrededor y de Light Yagami, revisaba una y otra vez las cámaras, mirando desde cada uno de los ángulos algo en su expresión que le dijera algo lo que sea, el audio lo amplificaba por si susurraba o se le escapara alguna frase de lo que estuviera pensando, pero nada, no encontraba nada, aun así no se rendía, el brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba cada día que pasaba sin una pista.

-De verdad que eres impredecible...-

L abrió bien sus ojos para no perderse ningún detalle, Kira después de tanto tiempo desde la última vez, salió de la habitación, la primera vez le quedo bien claro que no había escapatoria ni muchos menos nada que pudiera utilizar como arma, ni siquiera victimas que atacar había en el lugar, solo tres personas Vivian en aquel inmenso edificio y muy alejados uno del otro, no había tiempo ni modo de que Kira localizar Watari, se hicieron cambios en el cuartel, todo era como un gran laberinto, pero un laberinto es fácil de descifrar, por ello este edificio no era así de simple, Watari, quien normalmente estaba a cargo de esa función, con un botón podía boquear pasillos, puertas y ventanas.

Aun si Kira supiera qué camino tomar para llegar a donde quiera ir, L puede bloquear su camino.

Miraba expectante a Kira aunque burlándose de el cada que abría una puerta y ponía cara de pocos amigos al ver que no era lo que buscaba. Quería preguntarle a donde se disponía a ir pero era mejor esperar y pisotear el orgullo de Kira por milésima vez.

Pensó que no sucedería, Ryuzaki había perdido esperanzas en recibir palabras decentes de Kira, pero ahi estaba, el castaño pidiéndole no muy amable, pero si dejando de lado su ego, dirigirlo a ese lugar, era totalmente inesperado que le pidiera llevarlo ahí, Que tramaba? si en ese sitio solo se podía...

-Sé que estas ahí y me escuchas idiota! Donde está la maldita cocina?!-

Tienes hambre, Kira?¨ Se dijo para si con sarcasmo, pero en realidad estaba un poco confundido, no entendía, lo mejor era darle lo que quería y ver que hacía.

L apretó un par de botones y deslizando uno de sus dedos por la pantalla se oyó al instante un sonido como el de los ascensores seguido se abrió una puerta frente a Kira, este al ver su objetivo volvió a ignorar al detective y entro tranquilamente a la lujosa cocina de Watari, todos los utensilios punzocortantes estaban bajo llave así que no había que preocuparse por ello, pero eso no era lo que buscaba el castaño.

L había dado sin querer en el blanco, Kira tenía hambre.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco ingredientes para preparase un sándwich, también hizo café y se sirvió una taza bien cargado, se sentó en la mesa que había ahí mismo y comió tranquilamente, sin atragantarse y como si su cena fuera en un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Y esta fue su nueva rutina durante un mes, salía de la habitación, la cocina a su disposición desde el quinto día de su salidas, se preparaba aperitivos sencillos, limpiaba, ya que sus buenos modales no le dejaban dejar desorden, era un asesino pero eso no lo hacía un desordenado, y se iba la habitación a ´´dormir´´.

L deseaba preguntar, pero su instinto le advirtió que se quedara callado, cada comida nocturna que consumía a Kira le molestaba más y más, pronto explotaría, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Una semana más tarde...

-Estás listo para hablar?-

Le dice Ryuzaki a Kira que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, ya se había pasado la hora en que salía a comer y supo entonces que podía hacer su movimiento.

-Si Light muere...yo desapareceré también, Light Yagami es Kira, yo soy Light Yagami...-

Kira repetía una y otra vez Light Yagami y otras frases más, pero L se quedó con el ´´Si Light muere...´´ahora que lo recordaba hacía mucho tiempo que no lo trataba directamente, Watari era quien lo vigilaba si es que Kira aparecía en el día, y también es quien le daba órdenes respecto al trabajo, no tenía permitido salir del cuartel, el mismo era seguro así que, por que Kira dice sobre la posibilidad de muerte de Light?

-MIRAME IMBECIL! QUE ES LO QUE TE TIENE TAN CIEGO QUE NO VES LO QUE TIENES EN FRENTE?!-

L miro los ojos llenos de furia de Kira, eso es lo que tiene en frente, maldad pura en esos ojos. Kira volvió a gritar exigiéndole que lo mirara bien, de repente se levantó y sin saber Ryuzaki porque, Kira se quitó la ropa.

Kira no podía dejar que Light en su faceta débil y deplorable se autodestruyera sin saber cuándo parar, cuando empezó solo eran pequeñas cortadas en los muslos y antebrazos, lugares que eran difícil de notar, le perdono que le hiciera marcas a su perfecto cuerpo, pero las lesiones se fueron intensificando, con la excusa de que se tropezaba o por ir leyendo un informe chocaba con la pared, el castaño se golpeaba el mismo con el concreto, en la cabeza y más frecuente en la espalda, aun tenia moratones, pero lo que hacía ahora es que había dejado de comer, desde hace un mes, Light estaba en los huesos, los demás no se daban cuenta ya que comía un poco, solo lo suficiente para no desmayarse en frente de los demás agentes que trabajaban de día en el cuartel, fue fácil ocultarlo, usaba ropa holgada para esas veces que Watari intentaba conversar, unos días mas y daría su ultimo respiro, o eso creía Light, como no sabía que Kira comía por el en las noches él pensaba que no le quedaba mucho para su no tan anhelado final.

Pero tampoco contaba con que Kira haría lo que fuera para cumplir su meta, y estar muerto no era un paso a seguir, así que acostumbrándose a dejarse pisotear pidió ayuda al detective, claro a su manera, no es que le guste ser humillado, pero era un pequeño precio a apagar por salvar su vida, tal vez ese no sea el objetivo de Light pero parece que no conoce sus límites.

Y estuvo a punto de sobrepasarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Un año había pasado, un dato curioso es aquel que se dice sobre L, el mejor detective del mundo, y es que Japón es el país en donde ha permanecido el mayor tiempo, por esta razón se piensa que el caso Kira aún no está resuelto del todo, las personas que lo creían así habían formado un grupo protestante pero más bien parecían un grupo terrorista que enfundaba terrón al lugar al que se presentaban, est al resto del equipo les tenia sin cuidado, bueno a excepción de Light que vigila bien de cerca a este grupo para asegurarse que sus disturbios no crezcan más.

Light Yagami a ojos de los demás se veía como un joven normal, pocos sabían de la aun existente doble personalidad del chico, Kira y Light dos mentes brillantes pero con diferente filosofía compartían un mismo cuerpo. Pero Light se había vuelto más fuerte y Kira poco a poco iba despareciendo.

Por esta razón y después de mucho tiempo Light podía salir al exterior, aunque acompañado claro por un miembro del Cuartel General, justo ahora se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto, n por gusto o porque viajaría, era un favor que le había pedido L, debía llevar a la base a unas personas importantes, Ryuzaki no le había dicho nada más, ni como reconocerlos, ellos se acercarían a él, es lo que le había respondido a Mogi cuando este pregunto cómo lo harían si no sabían cómo eran o quienes eran.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaron, intentaron adivinar quienes eran esas personas pero ninguna les parecía que fueran parte de la vida del detective. Paso una hora y finalmente alguien se le acercaba, era un rubio, un albino y un pelirrojo, ya en frente estos chicos daban la misma sensación que L, una mezcla de inteligencia y rareza. Noto que el rubio se adelantaba a los otros dos seguramente para hacerle saber quién eran ellos.

-Hola, Kira mi nombre ess-ghhh!-

A light no le había parecido que le llamara Kira pero otro tomo venganza por él, el chico de pelo blanco le había dado un codazo en las costillas lo suficientemente fuerte para que este yacerá en el piso sobándose el golpe.

-¡Mello! ¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien te oyera mencionar ese nombre?-

-¡Me importa una mierda!-

Y comenzaron a discutir llamando la atención de la gente, el último en llegar era el pelirrojo pero estaba tan concentrado en su videojuego que no le prestó atención a sus compañeros, se puso en frente de Light y levanto su mano en señal de saludo, y siguió jugando.

Sin decir palabra, Mogi se puso entre los dos chicos y ambos pararon de inmediato de gritarse insultos, en medio de la discusión el castaño había escuchado el nombre de los tres, el pelirrojo se llamaba Matt, era el mayor, aparentaba unos 22 años, le seguía el albino Near de su misma edad y finalmente Mello que solo por ser el menor de todos le paso por alto su "chiste" de llamarlo Kira.

-Mi nombre es Light Yagami, gusto en conocerlos-sonrió sinceramente.

-Mogi…-con una pequeña reverencia.

Ya en la limosina camino al cuartel, Mello aún seguía enfadado, se notaba con cada mordida que le daba a una pobre barra de chocolate, Matt seguía con su videojuego y los demás miraban por la ventana pensativos.

Finalmente Mello no aguanto tanto silencio y abrió una vez más la boca, no sin antes recibir una advertencia por parte de Near de que no fuera grosero. Light los observaba, parecían hermanos es lo que pensaba.

-Oye Yagami, ¿Puedo hablar con Kira?-

Light no se sorprendió, ya le han preguntado y pedido muchas veces sobre eso, y dependiendo de la respuesta que le dieran a su pregunta hacia el esfuerzo por complacer esa petición.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Estoy aburrido-respondió Mello.

Light ron ante aquellas palabras muy significativas para el, le recordó al shinigami Riuk y al el mismo antes de lo de Kira, Near miraba fijamente al castaño, el albino era el único que había leído los reportes de L, es decir que sabía todo acerca de Light, sabía que no hace mucho sufría de una fuerte depresión, llegando inconscientemente a tratar de matarse pero viéndolo ahora no parece que tuviera ese pasado y quería saber cómo lo había superado.

-Kira no ha estado muy cooperativo últimamente así que no creo que suceda-dijo al fin.

Mello suspiro fastidiado, miro a Matt y lo vio concentrado en su juego, no tenía ganas de molestarlo ahora, se giró hacia Near y este seguía mirando a Light, sonrió con burla, estaba seguro que Near pensaba que él no había leído lo que les mandaba L, pero sí que lo había hecho, podría ser el menor de los tres pero en inteligencia eran iguales, no solo sabía de Yagami, estaba enterado de muchas cosas sobre Near, sabia de su motivo de venir a Japón y no era para ayudar a L, estaba seguro que su objetivo era Light Yagami.

-¿Y como superaste tu faceta emo?-pregunto con las más inocente sonrisa que pudo sostener, dejándole claro a Near que no solo era un chiquillo rebelde.

-Creí que sabían todo de mi…Bueno quien me dio la solución fue Misa Amane, conocida por todos nosotros como la segunda Kira- Sus palabras eran sinceras se notaba, ya había entendió el comportar de Mello así que no iba a dejar que los perturbara de forma negativa.

Mogi, por primera vez mostro una expresión, solo una perceptible sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los chicos, todos en el CG la tuvieron al saber que quien había curado a Light era la idol que parecía la típica rubia tonta. Lo que doctores con años de experiencia no pudieron hacer en miles de horas de terapia Misa lo logro con una corta charla de cinco minutos.

-Misa estaba al igual que yo muriéndose de culpa pero logro encontrar la solución a sus problemas antes de que fuera tarde y tocara fondo, solo tenía que darse cuenta por que seguía viviendo, cuál era su razón de existir y esa era…-fue interrumpido.

-La actuación…- dijo Matt quien había dejado de jugar, puso atención a la plática cuando escucho el nombre de Misa-Misa, el como gran friki que era conocía sobre todo relacionado a este mundo y las Idol estaban incluidas, sobre todo Misa que ahora era tema mundial en cuanto al mundo del espectáculo se refiere.

-Misa dijo en una entrevista que amaba la actuación y que eso la había ayudado en un momento muy difícil para ella, tener un objetivo claro y amar el proceso que te lleva a cumplirlo es la mejor forma de vivir-continuo diciendo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los demás.

Light quería agregar algo más pero la limosina había parado, habían llegado a su destino, L los esperaba adentro, le mando un mensaje a Mogi pidiéndole que reuniera a todo el equipo. Tenían un importante caso que resolver, por eso le pidió al trio que vinieran a Japón, necesitaría su ayuda.

Este nuevo caso aunque se relacionara con Kira podría ser un mayor problema.


End file.
